


Fantasías sexuales

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POCO A POCO LOS SUEÑOS DE STEVE SE ESTÁN CONVIRTIENDO EN SEXUALES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Desde su despacho Steve vigilaba todo el movimiento de su equipo, pero constantemente su mirada se fijaba en Danny, que estaba fuera, haciendo ejercicios para fortalecer su rodilla, y cada movimiento que hacia el rubio podría cautivar al comandante, ( si se dejaba), pero cada vez más le costaba quitar la mirada así su compañero, que en ese momento agachaba y se tocaba la punta de de los pies, ese movimiento lo repetía como 5 veces, en ese momento por que quisiera sus ojos se fijaba en el culo de su compañero. por suerte o mala suerte Danno estaba a unos metros de distancia y le estaba dando la espalda y no podría ver como su boca (a de su jefe), se hacía agua, se mordía los labios constantemente.

Ahora Danno había colocado una silla delante y había puesto una pierna, mientras que la otra pierna la estiraba, y esos movimientos le estaba provocando un calor intenso al comandante, y él tenía claro que no era homosexual, ni siquiera bisexual, ¡Claro que lo sabe, que no es gay!, ¿hay que recordar que estuvo en la Marina rodeado de hombres?, y ninguno le llamaba la atención.

No aguantaba esa situación tenía que darse una ducha fría, pero en su casa, pues quería tomar un poco de aíre antes, para lograr que las ideas se enfriaran (que estaban muy calientes,).

Sin despedirse ni siquiera cogió las llaves de su coche, y se fue, a su casa. Entro en su casa y fue directo al baño a quitarse la ropa, se metió debajo de la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría, pero nada sucedió, la cosa empero, pues se imagino a su compañero con él, debajo de la ducha, besándose, acariciándose. En momento su libido subió y lo gobernó, e hizo que volviera a fantasear, pero el lugar era un vestuario, entraban juntos, sin decir palabra Steve empujaba al policía contra la taquilla, y lo besaba, y su fantasía su Danno le respondía a cada beso, consentía que su jefe/compañero le quitará la corbata(la que había regalado su hija), con sumo cuidado la guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, desabrochaba los botones de su camisa y le besaba el pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones, cada lamía, cada succión le ponía a mil, mientras que el moreno le quitaba la camisa, y le desabrochaba el pantalón, (es decir lo estaba desnudando completamente), mientras el moreno seguía completamente vestido y arodillado con su boca a punto de tomar el pene de su amigo… LA DUCHA SE QUEDA SIN AGUA, EL TELÉFONO SUENA, ¿Qué MÁS?, ¡ah! Llaman a la puerta. ¿No se acuerdan que tan sólo es una fantasía? ¡Qué poca memoria tienen!.

Nuestro amigo tiene que volver a la realidad, se seca lo que el agua no pudo llevarse con una toalla, y luego se la envuelve a la cintura, rápidamente contesta el teléfono, y resulta ser Danny, que le dice que vaya rápidamente a la oficina, y luego cuelga. Vuelven a llamar a la puerta, corre abrir la puerta y es Mary.

Sin ser invitada entra, (Recordad que ella no es un vampiro y puede entrar cuando quiera y molestar a su hermano mayor).

_ Steve, ¿otra ducha fría?- y lo dice un una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y el cuerpo de este se enfría rápidamente y siente frio mucho frio, y va rápidamente a su dormitorio, mientras que Mary se sienta en el sofá.

Ya completamente vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta se sienta al lado de su hermanita querida, y no responde a su pregunta.

_¿otra ducha fría?- vuelve a preguntar- tiene una sonrisa llena de picardía, con esa sonrisa dice que sabe algo.

_ No.

_ No mientas, ¿no te acuerdas que estaba en tu despacho?

_ ¡me he olvidado de ti!- Claro se fue a toda prisa dejando a su hermana atrás, lo sentía por ella pero tenía que irse.

_ Eres muy divertido cuando no te percatas que te miran, y la forma que lo mirabas él, ¡corrijo a su buen culo!- en ese momento se pone rojo, completamente rojo de vergüenza- Te diré que tienes un gusto excelente.

_ Soy heterosexual, y no siento nada por Steve.

_¡Mentiroso!

_ Nada.

_ ¿Sabes que Kono estuvo masajeando la rodilla a Danno?- dijo con toda la malicia del mundo, observando a su hermano, viendo como su rostro se tensaba. _ Te diré, que Danny es muy atractivo, a pesar que lleve corbata, muchas mujeres irán detrás de él, Por Kono no tienes que preocuparte, (ellos dos tan sólo son amigos). Hermanito no sabía que fueras tan celoso.

_ No soy Celoso.

_ Lo eres.

_ Un poco.

_ ¡Tienes que conquistarlo!- Ordenó Mary pero estaba vez lo dijo muy seriamente- Olvidate que eres su jefe.

Quizás se estaba volviendo loca, pero su hermana tenía razón, tenía que conquistar a Danno.


	2. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIGUEN LOS SUEÑOS

La verdad, no iba ser nada fácil conquistar a un heterosexual convencido, que estuvo casado, y con una hija, prácticamente es MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE, diga lo que diga Mary, ¡hasta se le cae la baba cuando ve mujeres hermosas. No, no lo tenía nada fácil, Steve. Steve jamás intentaría conquistar a Danny, pero por desgracia para él, tiene a Mary como la defensora de las causas perdidas, y romántica hasta la médula, sin muchas cosas que hacer.

**

Las fantasías sexuales iba en aumento, sobre todo cuando el rubio lleva bastón, y juega poniendo el bastón detrás de la espalda, o camina. ¡Hasta soñó que el rubio era House, y él era Wilson, y se liaban en el despacho de Cuddy!

*****

Mary casi pone el grito en el cielo, cuando vio la novia de Steve en la casa, aumento las ganas de matar a su hermano, pero tendría que ser simpática con la novia, más tarde torturaría a su hermano, pero de la peor manera posible, liarse con Danny, además el detective es muy atractivo, casi de su estatura.

No iba a permitir que su hermano juegue a doble banda, primero acostándose con la mujer, y después tratando conquistar el corazón del detective para luego tirarlo a la basura, y volver con su mujercita (vale, mary había visto demasiadas telenovelas y leídos cientos de fics). Claro que Mary quiere a su hermano, pero no estaba dispuesta que Danno, fuera juguete de un niño caprichoso que no sabe lo que quiere.

Mary evito ver a Steve, pues no quería darle consejos, (hasta que él siga con la mujercita).

Buscando casualidades para encontrarse con el compañero de su hermano, entablando conversación, darse cuenta que Danny era Adorable, inteligente, y sobre todo que besaba muy bien, y rumbo a su habitación en la casa de Steve, sin hacer ruido, (más o menos), se desvestían, se besaban, se necesitaban, se deseaban, mientras en la habitación del moreno, él hacia lo propio con su novia, pero pensando en su compañero, llegando al orgasmo fantaseando con su compañero, sin saber que el rubio estaba ahora mismo estaba en la cama de la rubia, sin saber que a la mañana siguiente tendría que poner tiritas a su corazón roto.

Había tratado de romper con ella varías veces a lo largo de los días, pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía, encima no paraba de sonreía a Danny, pero este último pensaba que era feliz por tener novia. Lo cierto, el moreno, quería descubrir un atisbo de celos de parte del padre de Grace, (los celos suyos lo demostraba de manera disfrazada, pues no aguantaba como Danno sonreía a las mujeres).

Ya de mañana Danny fue a tomar un vaso de agua, (solamente vestía los pantalones de vestir), y se encontró con la novia de Steve, en la cocina, que también tenía sed, (vestía la camisa de Steve).

_ Hola-saludo Danny, podría admitir que su amigo tenía buen gusto por las mujeres, (podría, pero verla hizo que sintiera un hinchazo en el estómago, tan fuerte, tan fuerte que podría confundirse como apendicitis)- Soy Danny, amigo de Mary y compañero de trabajo de Steve.

_Soy Catherine, novia de Steve, y antigua compañera de Steve- No podría ser un ataque de apendicitis, los pinchazos también se extendieron hacia el pecho, cuando ella dijo que era su novia, Danno estaba casi asustado pues no sabía que era ese dolor. Menos mal, que llegó Mary, saludo a la novia.

_ ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- preguntó al rubio con una sonrisa en la cara, pero sintiendo que tendría que llevarse al detective al su habitación, antes que se despertará su hernmano, pero ya era tarde, pues se dio cuenta que Danny se había olvidado el bastón en un rincón de la casa, oyó ruidos procedentes de la habitación del moreno, que indicaba que se ha había despertado.

_¿Mary, qué hace el bastón de Danno, aquí?- casi se le sale los ojos de las orbitas, cuando ve a su Danno en la cocina, verlo sin la camisa, ver su torso desnudo, pero comprendió una cosa, que Danny había sido el ligue de su hermana _(la misma que se había ofrecido ayudar a conquistar corazón de su compañero, era la misma que se ha encargado de romper su corazón), pues vestía su camisa- hola, veo que ya os conocías- dijo señalando a Danno y a la mujer morena, sabría que no podría montar ninguna escena de celos, pues Danno nunca fue suyo, ni jugar al hermano mayor con Mary, y tan sólo se dispuso a fingir que no sentía nada, y sonreía, y besaba a su novia.

Por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos, aguantar las ganas de coger su pistola para matar a su hermana, y a su novia, para luego raptar Danno, confiando que uno día de esto lo amará, (aunque su amor sea producido por el síndrome de Estocolmo).

Mary conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor, a pesar de las sonrisas y de los besos, supo distinguir las miradas de odio, hacía su persona, tampoco conocía mucho a Danny, pero conocí lo sufiente para distinguir sus miradas, y decir, (si las miradas matasen), y todas iban dirigidas a la novia de Steve. En ese momento, la mujer rubia, sabía que había cometido un error tremendo para su hermano, primero lo había juzgado mal, y luego se acostó con el hombre que ama. Tendría que arreglarlo ¡Cuesto lo que cueste¡ ; Se llevó Al poli a la habitación, se cambiaron la ropa, salieron de la habitación.

_Steve, nos vemos luego en el trabajo, y mucho gusto conocerla- dio un beso a Mary, cogió su bastón y se fue, con ese maldito dolor que había aumentado.


	3. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LA MISIÓN DE STEVE: ES CONQUISTAR A DANNY.

Ya en la oficina, Danny se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer morena (más bien, pensando en ella besando a Steve). Si, la verdad es que la mujer era preciosa e inteligente, pero había algo en ella que no le gustaba. Danny seguía sentado en su mesa, pensado… Pensando y buscando alguna razón coherente para que esa desconocida no le cayera bien, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Steve, que se veía más serio de lo habitual y con cara de pocos amigos.

_ ¡Buenos días! - Dijo Danny, haciendo ver a Steve que no quería hablar de lo esa mañana, que lo hubiese encontrado con su hermana y menos quería hablar de la supuesta novia- Parece ser que va a hacer un día soleado- Danny utilizó su tono sarcástico, pues en Hawái todos los días son tristemente soleados, pero Steve no hablaba, miraba fijamente, sin saber la extraña reacción del moreno que lo levanto de su mesa y lo empujo contra la pared.- ¡Suéltame!

_ ¡De todas las mujeres de esta isla, tenías que fijarte en mi hermana! ¡En mi hermana!- Steve sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero los celos eran más fuertes que su sentido común, sentía ganas de golpear a Danny (No, quería besarlo, llevárselo lejos de la influencia de Mary y de Catherine). Tenía a Danno pegado a la pared, pero sintió un golpe en todas sus partes, era la rodilla que le golpeó fuertemente en la entrepierna, el moreno se retorcía del dolor.

_ Te lo mereces, por no ser un adulto, pues según tú soy inferior a tu hermana, de baja categoría- Buscó su bastón y lo encontró, pero antes de irse tendría otras palabras con Steve- Quedas avisado de que quiero ser transferido o traslado a mi antigua comisaria. Sin decir nada más el rubio salió y tropezó con Kono y Chin, sin ni siquiera se paró a saludarlos.

_ Steve, ¿Qué pasa con Danny? “Se ha ido como el alma que lleva el diablo”- dijo Kono, pero los primos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Steve sentado en la mesa del rubio, aún más sorprendidos al ver que evitaba las miradas de ellos.

_ Ha pedido el traslado- No quiso aclarar más, no quería hablar con ellos- Disculparme, pero me tengo que ir- Y se fue.

_ Kono, ¿qué les pasó a estos dos?- Chin esperaba la respuesta.

_ Nada, estoy segura que lo van a solucionar, y que Danny no se va a ir- Pero sus pensamientos era otros: “Una pelea de enamorados, espero que lo resuelvan pronto, no quiero que terminen.”

** **

El detective llamó a Mary, quedaron en una cafetería cercana a la oficina.

_ Quiero hablar de tu hermano y de su locura- Y se sentaron en una mesa que había libre.

_ Dime, ¿qué ha hecho?- Danny se lo contó, mientras intentaba averiguar por qué Mary tenía un hermano tan idiota.- Será mejor que no te vayas, ¡sin antes hablar con él!, deja que se explique, quizás tuvo alguna pelea con su novia por vernos en la cocina. ¿Te darás cuenta que no es la forma más bonita de conocer a la novia de tu hermano?- Lo hacía a propósito, pronunciar la palabra novia y ver el efecto que causaba a Danny. Mary iba a juntar a estos dos tontos enamorados, aunque fuera lo último hiciera.

_ No me digas que no me vaya de la unidad y además, estoy seguro que me quiere fuera de la unidad, lo ha demostrado hoy, no quiere que este contigo, pues me considera poca cosa.

_ ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso!- Steve no se considera superior a nadie, ni tú eres inferior, y quiero que no vuelvas a repetir esas palabras tóxicas que te dañan. Considérate advertido, si te vas sin ni quiera escuchar a Steve, queda rota nuestra amistad.

_ Pero Mary, no eres justa conmigo, aunque entiendo que estés a favor de tu hermano- Danny lanzó una mirada triste.

_ No es cuestión de sangre, sino que estáis equivocados. Tienen que hablar largo y tendido y solucionarlo.

_ Quizás me equivoco pero, me vas a decir que lo de anoche no se va a repetir- Estuvo tentando a preguntar si era a causa de su jefe, pero espero que ella hablara.

_No te equivocas, lo pasamos bien juntos, pero ambos sabemos que no hacemos buena pareja, aun así quiero conservar tu amistad, ser tu confidente, y amiga...

Danno sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, aunque eran buenos en la cama, ambos buscaba cosas diferentes en una relación, ellos no eran compatibles (quizás eran demasiados compatibles y ahí radica el fallo).   
_ Estás en lo cierto, hablaré con Steve- Se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de la rubia.

Mientras, a pocos metros de distancia, en un coche se encontraba Steve espiando a la pareja, sabía que todo era por su culpa, por no decir lo que sentía a Danny, por dejarlo ir, por esos celos tan estúpidos. El ritmo de pensamientos autodestructivos fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil, leyó el nombre que aparecía en pantalla. Era su hermana, contestó a llamada.

_ Deja de espiarnos y si aun quieres mi ayuda, tienes que terminar con tu novia.   
_ Pero tú sales con Danny.   
_ Desde hoy soy su amiga y su confidente, pero no volveremos a estar tan juntos. Si rompes con Catherine y consigues que Danny no se vaya, te ayudaré a conquistarlo, seré tu espía. Perdona, por lo esta mañana y te compensaré con creces. Deja el móvil y ven a tomar un café conmigo mientras hablamos de mil tácticas.   
_ ¡Te perdono!-


	4. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿LOGRARÁ CONQUISTAR A dANNY?

Steve tenía que hacer caso a su hermana, seguir sus consejos, (aunque no le había perdonado del todo que se acostara con Danny), el primer consejo es DISCULPARSE con Danno, y El comandante no llevaba muy bien eso de pedir disculpas, pero tendría que hacerlo pues era la única manera de que el rubio no se fuera de la unidad.

_ Vengo pedirte perdón. – directo al grano, pues vio que el detective recogía sus cosas, y estaba a punto de marcharse. – sé que he sido un estúpido, un idiota, tonto, ¡cuando quieras me puedes interrumpir!.

_ Te falta decir que eres demasiado protector con tu hermana pequeña, ¡hasta pensé que me ibas a dar una paliza.

_ No es cierto- La verdad teniendo a Danny contra la pared sus instintos primarios casi salen a flote, quería besarlo, arañarle, marcarle- Fuíste tú quíen me dio un golpe bajo (bastante bajo).

_Cierto, una cosa que deberías saber de mí, es que no me gustan que me acorralen, si vuelves a intentarlo recibirás más golpes “bajos”- Vale, el rubio prometió escuchar al moreno, saber sus motivos.

_ Aún no has dicho si me perdonas o no- dijo con una voz más o menos temblorosa-

_ Tal vez-

_ Aunque no me perdones, te tengo que decir que el trasladado será en dos semanas-

_ ¿dos semanas?, ¡demasiado tiempo!- Exclamó Danny, tal vez demasiado exagerado, pero en el fondo no quería irse de la unidad.

_ Si, dos semanas, hasta que consigan un sustituto, un detective experto, dos semanas- en sus pensamientos Steve sabia que nadie podría sustituir a su Danno, pues era uno de los mejores detectives que había conocido.- Dos semanas, en que conseguiré tu perdón y te convenceré de que te quedes.

_ Steve, más bien me estas retando a quedarme- El rubio sonrió, pues el fondo le gustaban los retos. Decido, volvió a poner sus cosas en su mesa.- ¡Tienes dos semanas!.

_ Dos semanas, hasta luego Danno- Dos semanas de es el plazo máximo que se dio para enamorar al rubio,, pero antes de eso , tenía que romper con Catherine.

**

Llamó por el movíl a su futura ex novia.

_ Catherine, tenemos que hablar.

_ Vas a romper conmigo.

_ Pero como lo sabes.

_ Has utilizado la frase típica “tenemos que hablar”

_ ME he enamorado de una persona, y tenía que ser sincero contigo.+

_ Danny Williams.

_ Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?- Catherine se hubiera reído de la expresión del rostro de Steve.

_ Cuando me besabas lo mirabas de reojo, desde le conoces en casi todas nuestras conversaciones mencionas al policía de Nueva Jersey, ¡me hablabas de él!, tus ojos se iluminaban.

_ espero no haberte hecho daño, pero si lo hecho no ha sido mi intención.

_ Steve, ¡por fin has sido sincero contigo!, me has hecho daño, pero soy una mujer fuerte, lograre superar que no estés enamorado de mi, ¡las heridas se curan!. No te guardo ningún rencor.

_ Gracias, eres una mujer magnifica.

_ lo sé, espero que todo te salga bien.

_ y a ti, Buenas tardes..

_ buenas tardes!

Colgaron sus respectivos móviles.


	5. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

En serio, tu hermano tan sólo estropea mis fantasías sexuales.- Dijo muy en serio Danny pero Mary no paraba de reírse.

_ ¡Cuenta, Cuenta! – Dijo entre risas Mary- Prometo que cuando empieces a contar no me reí. ¡Palabra de niña Buena!.

_ Para que sepas no eres ninguna niña- iba a agregar que tampoco fuera Buena, pero se calló.

_ ¡Venga vamos!

_Vale- se tomo un trago de cerveza para aclarase la garganta- Estamos en el Bar o Cabaret http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QTv6CfrrwI&feature=related “Abierto hasta el Amanecer”, yo estoy caracterizado como el personaje de Quetin Tarantino, y tu hermano esta caracterizado como el personaje de George Clooney. Salma esta bailando con una serpiente, sexualmente, deja la serpiente, y viene hacia mi dirección, coge una botella de cerveza, cuando empieza a derramar su contenido en su pierna, para que yo beba, aparece Steve se sube al escenario y le corta la cabeza a Salma. ¡que no te rías!

_ ¡Lo siento!, pero sigue contando.

_ Con el riesgo que te rías de mi, te seguiré contando.

Otra fantasía , yo estoy caracterizado como el personaje de Antonio Bandera, pero en rubio “Desperado”, Salma me está cantando una canción http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otKdLK2Qvwg&feature=related, Aparece Steve, como el malo, y le pega un tiro a Salma.

_ ¡ Mi pobre rubio!- tratando de no reírse- Así, que mi hermano mayor te fastidia tus fantasías.

_ No sólo mis fantasías, cuando estoy mirando a una mujer, Viene Steve y me dice que no hay tiempo que tenemos que trabajar- Volvió beber un sorbo de su cerveza, estaban en su pequeño piso, (diminuto).

_¡Ese es mi hermano!- Mary sabía que Danny estaba interesado por Steve, por eso las fantasías frustradas, en cada fantasía contada aparecía Steve. (Siempre él, y era una lástima que Danny se despertará en ese momento, pues estaba muy segura que Steve besaría a Danny en cada sueño)

_ yo Estoy caracterizado como Marc Anthony, y estoy cantando “No me ames “junto a Jennifer López, de repente aparece Steve y detiene a López. – Danno gesticulaba con las manos- Pero, ¡¿que tiene Steve con las mujeres “ardientes” latinas?.

Su conversación su interrumpía por unos bomberos que estaba desalojando el edificio por posible escape de gas, Mary le ayudo a meter en una bolsa de viaje sus pocas pertenecías, y salieron corriendo, antes que se originará la explosión, lo extraño que tan sólo quedo afectado el apartamento del rubio.

 

*********

Ya en la casa de Steve y Mary.

_ ¡quédate unos días!- exigió Mary, pues el rubio no quería aceptar su invitación.

_ En serio, no es ni por ti, ni por mí, es por Steve,- movía frenéticamente las manos- ¡es un Maniaco del orden! ¡es Monk!

_ ¿Quién es Monk?- “y hablando del rey de Roma”, que vestía una de sus famosas camisetas ajustadas negras, pensó Danny.

_ Sólo trato de convencer a Danny que se quede con nosotros unos días, ha habido una explosión en “lata de sardinas”.

_ Danno, el fin de semana se acerca y necesitas un lugar donde Grace juegue, y aquí puede hacerlo.

Mary se asombro la capacidad que tenía su hermano en dar en la diana, pues estaba vez vio que su amigo se lo estaba pensando.

_ ¡está bien!, pero sólo unos días- Steve por dentro estaba bailando.

_ Espera que te traía las sábanas, almohadas, y una manta, ¡Ven Steve ayudarme!

_ ¿Qué pasa con mi antigua habitación?

_ No, no tenemos ninguna habitación libre, ¿Entendido?- Mary espero que cogiera la indirecta.

_ Pero el Sofá es mortal para dormir, y Danno se le esta mejorando la rodilla, dormir en el sofá no le va ayudar.

_Lo sé, lo sé- Sonrió con malicia, pues sabía que el detective no iba a dormir mucho tiempo en el sofá, pero lástima que tenía un hermano medio tonto que no entendía su plan.


	6. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

El sofá era muy cómodo, se dormía muy bien, ¡Mentira cochina, es un potro de tortura!, peor sofá que había dormido, (intentado dormir). Sólo que Danny trataba ser amable con los hermanos, (mentirles a la cara, y decir que tenían el mejor sofá del mundo), pero se levanto con dolor de espalda y aún así, puso la sonrisa que suele poner las azafatas de vuelo.

_¡Danny!, ¿cómo pasaste la noche?- pero Mary ya sabía la respuesta.

_ ¡muy bien, es muy cómodo el sofá!- ¡mintió descaradamente Danny!

_ Vamos a trabajar, ¡hasta luego Mary!

 

*********

Ya en el coche, Steve y Danny, mantienen una extraña conversación según Steve, que le causa celos sobre mujeres hipotéticas que Danny podría conocer.

_ ¿Qué piensas de las citas rápidas?

_ ¡Un engaño!- contestó enseguida el moreno- ¿por qué lo preguntas?_ No creo que sea un engaño, sino una forma factible de conocer a mujeres, cuando no tienes tiempo, o tienes un compañero que te espanta a las mujeres- Steve puso cara de aneurisma cuando el rubio dijo estás palabras.

_ No es cierto, no te espanto a las mujeres- contesto un acalorado Steve- Sólo te aviso que no puedes ligar cuando estás en servicio.

_ ¡es que ni siquiera me dejas darles mi número de teléfono!, no puedo estar cerca de ti, cuando veo una mujer bonita ¡incluso pones cara de Espantapájaros!- Danny su manía de hablar con las manos.

_¡ Cara de espantapájaros!- lo que le faltaba por oír, pero Danny estaba en lo cierto, el comandante quería impedir que las mujeres se acercaran a si compañero y la única forma era asustar a las mujeres lo haría- ¡ Eres un exagerado!

_ ¡tengo la razón!

_ ¿qué miras?- pregunto Steve cuando Danny dejo de mover las manos y buscó un periódico y empezó a hojear hasta que encontró que buscaba.

_ ¡no apartes la mirada de la carretera!- exclamó el policía cuando vio que su jefe no prestaba atención. - ¡Busco apartamento!

_ No hace falta que busques, te puedes quedar con nosotros el tiempo que quieras.

_ ¡Gracias por tu hospitalidad!, pero tengo que buscar un sitio donde se pueda quedar Grace, y tu casa no hay sitio suficiente..

_ Te recomiendo que dejes de buscar pues es temporada alta en Hawaii , es decir que los alquileres están por las nubes- El comandante quería convencer a toda costa al detective para quedarse en su casa- ¡quédate dos semanas, si es necesario encargaré una habitación de hotel para ti y tu hija!

_ Vale, vale, pero ¡pero tranquilo!-

_ ¡estoy tranquilo!- exclamo Steve, en parte era verdad, pero se altero con eso de las citas rápidas y que Danny se quería mudar- ¿cómo que vale?

_ ¡Vale, me quedaré en vuestra casa!, sólo hasta que se termine la temporada alta.

_ Has tomado la decisión correcta- y sonrió, mientras pensaba la manera de que Danny se quedará para siempre en la casa, en su dormitorio.

Mientras, pensaba en la tortura china que iba hacer sometido todas las noches en No dormir en el sofá.


	7. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

Otra noche contando ovejas, hasta que decide que el suelo es más cómodo que el sofá de las mil torturas, así que coge la almohada y unas mantas y a dormir en el suelo. Duerme, pero el problema viene cuando empieza a soñar; Sueña que está caracterizado como Leonard (de la serie “la teoría del Big Bang”), se besan hasta que escucha un ruido, y como no, es Sheldon Cooper.

_ Toc toc Penny Toc Toc Penny Toc Toc Penny

Penny deja de besarlo y abre la puerta, y al abrir y ve a Steve caracterizado como Sheldon Cooper, su molesto compañero de piso molesto, y como siempre no sabe qué es el sarcasmo.

_ Adelante, Sheldon, Leonard y yo, tan sólo estábamos jugando al parchís.

_ ¡yo también quiero jugar, pero al ajedrez!- miro por toda la habitación pero no vio ningún juego.

_ Sheldon, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Danny, se quito las gafas y se las limpio.

_ ¡ quiero que me lleves al trabajo!- y sin decir nada más, agarro del brazo a Danny alias Leonard, ni siquiera le dejo despedirse de Penny.

_ ¡Sheldon tienes que ser más social! – dijo bajando la escalera, pero Steve alias Sheldon empezó a hablar sobre “las teorías de las cuerdas”, y no sé que de un gato metido en una caja, que no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.

Steve alias Sheldon lo miraba fijamente.

_ ¡Danno, Danno!

_ ¿Qué pasa, que pasa?- preguntó sobresaltado, y se dio cuenta que era tarde, (tarde para volver al sofá antes que los hermanos se dieran cuenta que dormía en el suelo)

_ ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el suelo?- Escucha la voz de fondo de Steve y Mary.

Danny tarda en despertarse del todo.

_ ¡me he caído al suelo! – y se levanta con dificultad.

_ Vale, ¿ y te has caído con la almohada debajo de ti?- Steve se muestra escéptico , mientras Mary trata de aguantar la risa, al ver a al rubio con el pijama de Piolin y su lindo Gatito.

_ Danny, ¿quién te regalo el pijama? – pregunta Mary, tratando de no reírse.

_ Grace, y es mi pijama favorito.

_ Danny, siento decirte, que tu hija tuvo la ayuda de su madre, al regalarte esa cosa espantosa que llamas pijama.

_¡Si es muy cómodo!- la verdad, no sabía si sentirse enfadado o aliviado, ya que los hermanos se habían olvidado del sofá o del suelo.

 

***********

Ya en la sede, Steve no tuvo “pelos en la lengua”, y les comento a Kono y a Chin que el rubio durmió en el suelo.

_Danny, ¿por qué dormiste en el suelo? –preguntó Kono, pero la verdadera pregunta que quería formular ¿por qué diablos no estás durmiendo con Steve?

_ Kono, es asunto de Danny- dijo Chin- pero la verdad, estoy seguro del motivo que no durmió en el sofá.

_¡ Tú también, Chin!- exclamo Danny, moviendo las manos.- Sois unos cotillas.

_ Danny, vámonos pues tenemos que interrogar un sospechoso.

_¡me da pena el sospechoso!- Steve no le dijo nada, pues esperaba a estar solos para hablar, sobre el sofá.

Ambos hombres se fueron y dejaron solos a Chin y Kono.

_ ¿cómo sabes que el sofá de Steve es incómodo?

_ pues dormí en el sofá, cuando me acosaron de corrupto, y el padre de Steve fue el único quién confió en mí, me ayudo a salir adelante- Dijo tristemente Chin.

_ Estoy segura que Steve está enamorado de Danny- Kono cambió de conversación, cuando vio como los ojos reflejaba una tristeza.

_ ¿qué?

_ ¡lo que oyes!

_ Si Steve no es gay.

_ No es gay, pero sí bisexual, está muy enamorado de Danny, y ahora quiero que recuerdes cada conversación que han tenido ellos dos, y de las veces que Steve se ha quitado la camisa, frente a Danny- Chin, trato de recordar, y lo consiguió, y sé dio cuenta que las conversaciones de Danny y Steve eran discusiones, que más bien se parecían a las discusiones que tenían los matrimonios, y de las veces que Steve se quitaba la camisa, pero se dio cuenta de algo más.

_ ¡Prima!, estoy seguro que Danny está enamorado de Steve- dijo Chin.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Tú eres la prueba de eso.

_ ¿a qué te refieres?

_ Enumera las veces que has ido a nadar, y las veces que Steve se ha quitado la camisa, ¿a quién hizo más caso Danny?

_¡a Steve!


	8. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

¡Vas a dormir conmigo!  
_No, No lo haré y no me vas a obligar, dormiré en el sofá.  
_No lo harás- no era una exclamación sino una orden, y como siempre Steve conducía como un loco.  
_ Yo soy mayorcito para saber lo que no quiero, y no quiero compartir cama contigo- Danny elevó la voz para que Steve lo oyera- ¡no voy a a dormir contigo, ¡Y no se hablé más!

 

Llegaron a la casa de Steve, y cuando el rubio fue a preparar el sofá para dormir, se encontró con una sorpresa.

 

_¡Mary!- llamó a la hermana de Steve, y ella se presentó una sonrisa disimulada en los labios-  
_¿Sí, Daniel?- preguntó con cara de niña inocente.  
_¿no te has fijado que aquí falta algo?-Danny señalo el sitio donde debería estar el sofá.  
_ ¡Sofá!- exclamó Mary- lo mande a tapizar esta tarde, ¡oh, te he dejado sin tu cama!  
_No importa, dormiré en el suelo- y de repente de le ocurrió una idea- ¿tienes un saco de dormir?  
_¡Sí!- ahora mismo te lo voy a dar- Mary no se podía creerse que Danny fuera tan terco, y se empeñara en no dormir con Steve, pero esa noche , quiera o no quiera Danny dormiría con su hermano, así que cogió el saco de dormir más incómodo para Danny y se lo dio.

 

***  
_¡Mary!  
_¿qué ocurre Steve?  
_Danny no quiere dormir conmigo.  
_ Tú tranquilo, que está noche lo hará.  
****

 

Lo primero que hizo el policía fue preparar el saco de dormir, pero el saco era pequeño, muy pequeño, y tratarse de meterse dentro sería una tortura lenta, así que Danny decidió dormir en el suelo sin el saco, pero a los pocos minutos la espalda le estaba molestando (no, molestando no, sino matando, así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse despacio e ir a la habitación de Steve.  
_¿Steve?- Danny llamó- ¿Steve?- a no oír respuesta alguna se acostó a un lado y se tapo con las mantas. Pasaron 5 minutos y Danny estaba al borde de la cama, pues Steve no paraba de moverse y de quitarle espacio, y Danny trataba de alejarse, pero se cayó de la cama, (cosa que nunca le había ocurrido, y de puro milagro su cabeza no tropezó con la mesita de noche).  
El detective se sorprendió que su compañero no se despertará por el ruido, su compañero que había ocupado completamente su lado de la cama. El detective no le quedó más remedio que dormir en el otro lado, y por fin podía dormir sin que Steve le molestará quitando espacio.

 

Danny estaba muy equivocado, pues Steve se había dado la vuelta y poquito a poco, se acercaba invadiendo el espacio de Danny, y el policía volvía estar al borde de la cama, pero de repente una pierna y un brazo de Steve, se posaron sobre el cuerpo de Danny, impidiendo que cayera, y (sobre todo que se alejará, pues Steve, fingía dormir, desde que Danny entró en su habitación).


	9. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

Por extraño que parezca, Danny durmió mucho mejor que pensaba, (puede que mejor que cuando era niño), y eso era raro, pues prácticamente no existía ningún espacio entre él y Steve. Steve puede haberle confundido con oso amoroso.  
La cabeza de Steve descansaba en el pecho de Danny, tenía una pierna sobre las piernas del rubio, (en otras palabras el comandante tenía acorralado al rubio,)  
_Steve, ¡Steve!- trató de despertarle pero nada pasaba, así que Danny tuvo una idea, que podría acabar con su vida. Morder a su jefe en el brazo. Su jefe lanzó un alarido tremendo.  
_¡Danny me has mordido!- exclamó Steve, separándose del policía.  
_Tuve que morderte, ¡parecías que estabas en coma profundo!  
_¡tengo un despertador, y no hace falta que me muerdas!- Steve se levantó, y Danny también.  
_ Para tu información, el despertador sonó, te llamé, y tú en coma profundo.  
_¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!- ordenó Steve, señalando con un dedo al rubio, pero el rubio no hacia ni puñetero caso, y sin decir palabra dejo a Steve solo- ¿Dónde vas?  
_¡a cambiarme!- grito Danny desde la escalera- ¿quieres que vaya a trabajar en Pijama?  
En ese momento la mente de de Steve se recalentó con imágenes de Danny quitándose la ropa. No, mejor se imaginó a si mismo arrancando la ropa a Danny. ¡Necesitaba una ducha bien fría.

 

**  
_ Una pregunta- dijo Danny rompiendo el silencio que que había en el coche.  
_¡Dispara!  
_ No me lo digas dos veces, que lo haré- Bromeo Danny- ¡Te dispare!  
_¡que gracioso!- El comandante lanzó una carcajada. ¡Dime!

 

_¿aún día me vas dejar conducir mi coche?- preguntó Danny, aunque ya sabía la respuesta- si puede ser en este siglo, en concreto en este año.  
_ Danny, he dije que me gusta conducir.  
_ ¡te gusta tomar el control!- Aumento su tono de voz, y sus manos estaban empezando a moverse sin que las pudiera controlar.- ¡y no te perdono que anoche me confundieras con un oso amoroso!  
_¿oso amoroso?- pregunto intrigado-  
_¡peluches!-grito exasperado el policía- ¡Los dibujos animados de los años 80!- El policía resopló- ¿es que nunca fuiste niño?  
_ ¡Claro que lo fui!- La verdad que a Steve, durmió muy bien, pero tuvo que pensar en cosas frías, más heladas, para que su cuerpo no despertará al tener cerca a Danny- ¡Tengo pruebas!  
_ ¡Pruebas que fácilmente se puede falsificar !- en ese momento llegaron a un semáforo en rojo, y en el coche del lado había tres esplendidas mujeres, que sonreían a Steve y a Danny-¡no lo vuelvas a hacer, Steve te lo advierto, no lo hagas!- pero el moreno, miró a las chicas, y luego se giro hacía el rubio y le sonrió.  
Volvió la vista hacia frente, aceleró el coche cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.  
_¡lo has vuelto hacer!- Exclamó Danno- ¡Quiero devuelta mi coche!  
_ ¡Va hacer que no, y Danny, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que te centres!  
_¡Eres un maldito controlador y posesivo- finalmente añadió- con mi coche!  
_Steve, no sólo era posesivo con el coche, sino con todo que tuviera que ver con Danny. Steve era posesivo con Danny y este último no se había enterado hasta que punto lo era.

 

A veces a Danny le daba por pensar que Steve estaba celoso, pero no de él, sino de las mujeres que el rubio miraba, pero siempre desechaba esa idea, tenía que hacerlo, quizás quedando en unas citas rápidas con mujeres esas ideas sobre Steve y él desparecía para siempre.


	10. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

_ ¡Danny, se te ve más descansado!- exclamó Kono, y lo decía de verdad, pero con un poco de segundas.- ¡Ya no duermes en el sofá!  
_ ¡Claro que no, sino en una cama plegable cómoda!- ni loco le iba a decir a Kono que durmió con Steve.  
Steve tratando de no mirar a Kono y a Danny, (sobre todo a Danny), y no descubrirse que le dolía un poco el simple hecho que Danny había mentido, pero también tiene su lógica (pues era inapropiado que un jefe durmiera con un empleado).  
Chin miraba a los tres, y los estudiaba detenidamente, cada reacción de sus compañeros, (sobre todo de Danny y Steve).  
_ ¡Te creo, te creo!- y era mentira lo que decía Kono, en su mente Danny y Steve practicaban todas las posturas del Kamasutra gay.  
_ Kono, tenemos que localizar los sospechosos antes que huyan del país. - y se marcharon dejando solos a Danny y Chin.  
_ ¡Por favor, me tienes que ayudar a crear un perfil online para solteros treintañeros.com!- lo decía completamente en serio.  
_ ¿y eso?  
_ Tengo que conseguir una cita inmediatamente, relacionarme fuera del trabajo.  
_ ¿tan grande es tu desesperación?- dijo Chin- ¿ desde cuándo no tienes una relación en serio ?  
_ ¡desde que me divorcie!- realmente nunca tuvo una relación con Mary, ellos dos eran amigos con derecho a roce, pero Danny buscaba una relación duradera-  
_Entonces, en tu perfil hay que poner que no te van los rollos de una noche- Chin iba a “ayudar” a Danny a buscar novia- Dime tus gustos en cuanto a las mujeres.  
_ Que sean inteligentes, fuertes, que no sean altas, quizás que se parezcan a Salma H.  
_ ¿No te gustan las morenas y con ojos Claros?- preguntó Chin mientras anotaba todo que decía Danny- ¿y que tiene contras las altas?  
_ Nada , pero para mí es más cómodo- evitando contestar a la primera pregunta de Chin, pues cuando Chin dijo morena y ojos claros, Danny enseguida pensó en steve; Eso no podía ser.  
_ Te ayudaré, pero es mejor que llevemos esto con discreción- Chin “ayudaría “ Danny, pero Steve lo mataría cuando se enterara lo que esta haciendo.

 

*******  
_ ¿ De qué has hablado con Danny?- ellos habían terminado su jornada laboral y estaban cenando en una cafetería.  
_ Danny esta buscando novia, mediante las agencias online.  
_ no lo habrás ayudado- Lo que faltaba, que su primo ayudará a Danny a buscar novia, ¡pobre Steve!- Sabemos que Steve esta locamente enamorado de Danny, que Danny le corresponde, (Danny todavía no lo sabe)  
_ He dicho que lo iba ayudar- Chin sonrió- pero no sabe que lo haré a mi manera.  
_ ¡Qué complicados sois los hombres!- exclamó Kono- Si fuera por mí, hace tiempo que los hubiese encerrado en un dormitorio, pero no quiero que Steve me mate o mucho peor que me despidan.  
_ Prima, no todos los hombres son tan complicados como Danny y Steve.

 

*****  
A la mañana siguiente Danny se despertó y Steve lo había inmovilizado casi por completo, y el rubio se disponía a morder el brazo del moreno, hasta que oyó.  
_ Si te atreves a morderme, te enseñare una técnica de tortura.  
_ Aún no nos hemos levantado de la cama, y estás amenazando con cosas estúpidas.  
_ Yo nunca hago cosas estúpidas.  
_¡Ja, JA!- Danny trató de moverse- ¿quieres que te las te las digas una a una?, mira que es una lista muy larga, y ahora muévete sino quieres un recuerdo de mis dientes.  
_ Vale, pero porqué llegamos tarde, no por qué no lo digas.  
*****  
la mañana trascurría de forma tranquila, (eso sí que era raro), mientras que Chin seleccionaba cuidadosamente las candidatas a novias de Danny.

 

_ Danny, te he seleccionado, ¿ quieres ver tus futuras novias?- sonrió a Danny- han respondido muy bien con tu foto en la tabla de surf.  
_¿qué tabla de surf o qué foto?-  
_ La foto que te sacó Kono, cuando estabas practicando. Brah, es mejor que te compres un bañador- trató de no reírse cuando vio la cara que puso Danny al ver la foto, en su perfil.  
_ ¡Espero que tengas más primas, pues a Kono la voy a matar!-. Danny movía demasiado los brazos. ¡Kono, es mujer muerta!  
_ Me parece que ella te mataría antes.  
_ ¡Pues me convertiría en fantasma y la tormentaria!- moviéndose de un lado a otro.  
_Ella llamaría a los hermanos Winchester y harían un exorcismo.  
_ ¿quién?  
_Es una serie de televisión, tranquilo- No le extrañaba que el rubio no supiera de esa serie- No teníamos más fotos tuyas.  
_ Vale, pero la próxima vez me pedías una foto en la que este completamente vestido.  
_ Danny, las mujeres se podrían muy triste si cambiamos esa foto, por otra.  
_ ¡No soy un trozo de carne, soy un ser humano que tiene sentimientos!  
_ ES lo que hay, es mundo se rige por las apariencias.  
_ Ya no me esta gustando mucho esto de buscar novia vía internet.  
_ Pues te tienes que aguantar.  
_ ¿sabes lo vamos hacer?- era una pregunta retórica- Selecciona a dos, en mi hora de la comida iré a entrevistarme con ellas en cafeterías cercanas al trabajo.  
_ ¿qué le dirás a Steve?.  
_ Lo siento hermano, pero estoy no le incumbe a Steve.  
_ ¿y que quieres que le diga?  
_ Simplemente que fui almorzar.

 

Salió de la habitación, y Danny saludo a Kono.  
_ No me digas que sigue adelante.  
_ lo va hacer, pero tuvo la excelente idea de hacerlo en la hora de la comida.  
En ese momento apareció Steve.  
_¿hacer qué?  
_ Quedar almorzar con unas mujeres.- dijo Kono.  
Sin mediar palabra Steve salió hecho una furia.  
_¿Por qué se lo has dicho?  
_ ¡Para que actué, para que se dé cuenta que puede perder a Danny antes de tenerlo!  
_ Conozco mucho más a Steve, y no va funcionar.


	11. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

Steve no había encontrado a Danny en ninguna parte, frustrado y cansado fue a a casa, y vio que el Camaro estaba aparcado. Con todas sus fuerzas, el comandante deseo que Danny estuviera solo.  
No había rastro de Mary.  
Subió al dormitorio, y se encontró con Danny sentado en una silla pero al verlo se puso de pie, y empezó a caminar.  
_ ¿pero tú no estas en una cena o algo por estilo?  
_ acabó rápido- Danny no paraba de rascarse y rascarse- Mejor dicho, demasiado lento.  
_ ¿qué has estado haciendo?  
_ Me parece que te interesa demasiado mi vida- seguía rascándose con más fuerza- ¡Es por eso que me estabas siguiendo?  
Steve de dio cuenta que Danny de había duchado, y puesto el pijama de rayas marrones que no le favorecía; La gran verdad es que le gustaría ver completamente desnudo a su compañero y se maldito tejido de rayas marrones se lo impedía.  
_ Solo vigilaba que no te tocaba alguna psicópata de esas, que matan a sus citas.- En cierta manera, esa mentira tenía algo de verdad, había muchas locas sueltas.  
_Mientes- Dijo rascándose- Te conozco demasiado bien, aunque tú no lo crees.  
Steve, se dijo ha si mismo, “ si me conocieras demasiado bien te darías cuenta desde que apareciste en el Garaje de mi padre, estoy completamente enamorado de ti”.  
_No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué diablos te rascas tanto?  
_ Alergia a los pelos de gatos. -seguía rascándose.  
_¡Para ya, que te vas a quitar la piel!- Steve ya esta completamente, nervioso.- ¡Siéntate!!_  
_¡ No Soy ningún perro que te tenga que obedecer!- Danno seguía de pie, rascándose, como un loco.  
_¡Perdona, pero me estas volviendo loco, rascándote y haciendo surcos por la habitación!- Steve señalo la silla- ¡Por favor Danno!, ¿te podrías sentar?- Vaya, pedir las cosas con educación funciono, el policía se sentó.  
Steve, busco alguna crema o pomada que pudiera aliviar la piel de su compañero, y la encontró, se la iba a dar a su rubio loco pero seguía torturándose su preciosa piel.  
_ Pero, hoy no tocaste ningún gato, y que yo sepa no eres alérgico.  
_ Pues desde hoy lo soy- se levantó y volvió a sentarse, pero estaba vez, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, dando la espalda al moreno-Desde que me enteré que mi cita tiene 15 gatos y 5 perros, y ¿y que haces con eso?  
_Es una crema de áloe Vera, que te voy a aplicar por tu cara, brazos y espalda- dijo Steve abriendo el frasco.


	12. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

Steve, cambió de opinión y cerró el frasco. Se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando el frasco abandonado sobre ella. Danny estaba estaba sentado a pocos centímetros de la cama.  
_Danny, te voy a tocar, pero no te alteres- alzó la mano para tocar a Danny, pero el rubio retrocedió con un poco de brusquedad.- Danny, tengo que hacerlo.  
_No hace falta que me apliques el Aloé, yo puedo.- En su interior Danny se estaba dando de latigazos por alejarse de Steve de esa manera tan brusca. Lo peor fue ver en los ojos de Steve, que estaba decepcionado con su actitud, ver, esa mira triste.- No te preocupes, amigo.  
_Danny, me estas tratando como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa- Steve se levanto, alejándose de Danny  
_ No, es cierto, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen.- Danny seguía rascándose, en el cuello, en la car.  
_ Conozco mil maneras de romper los brazos de un hombre- Steve le advirtió amistosamente a Danny, mientras se volvía sentar en el borde de de la cama.- Y lo haré, si no dejas de rascarte.- La amenaza surgió el efecto deseado.  
_¿te parece bonito amenazarme con romperme los brazos?- Esta vez no hubo su habitual movimientos de manos, pues estás estaban sujetando fuertemente el respaldo- ¡No lo harás.!  
Steve, volvió a alzar mano, pero esta vez Danny no se movió, dejo que Steve le tocará. Tenía que hacerlo.  
Con las yemas de los dedos, Steve surco la frente de su amigo, despacio. Dejo que sus dedos tomarán el control, se deslizaron hacia la nariz, volvieron a subir. Danny sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos, sintió los dedos de su compañero acariciando sus párpados, sus pestañas.  
Danny Willams sabía que tendría pararle los pies a su compañero antes que fuera demasiado tarde.


	13. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

Danny sabía que tenía parar: salir corriendo, huir lejos de Steve, no mirar a atrás. Aquí viene el gran Pero, su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse, (mejor dicho, no le obedecía, pues quería la Paz que le proporcionaba las caricias de Steve).

Unas manos dispuestas a recorrer la geografía del cuerpo de su compañero, manos capaz de matar a un hombre de mil maneras diferentes , que a la vez pueden tratar con delicadeza, y suavidad a la persona que más ama en el mundo. Bendita contradicción.

El rubio, abrió los ojos, y se puede decir que le gustó lo que vio, su amigo con la mirada llena deseo, la boca entreabierta, deslizando su lengua por los labios. (Movimiento que imitó Danny).

Llegaba la hora de la verdad, cuando Steve poso sus manos en los botones de la camisa del pijama, esperando el permiso para continuar la exploración. Y llegó con el asentimiento de Danny.

Danny se separó más del respaldo, para facilitar la tarea a Steve, vio como desabotonaba los primeros botones, pero paró en seco. El moreno se había puesto de pie, y se coloca detrás del policía. Sus manos tiene voluntad propia, cuando cuando termina de arrancar los botones de esa horrible prenda que lo separá del tesoro que oculta. Danny extiende los brazos, para que Steve pueda quitársela. Ve como cae abandonada al suelo (donde debe estar)

El Moreno se arrodilla, mientras tanto sus manos ya sin ningún obstáculo acaricia el pecho de su compañero y amigo, mientras boca besa la espalda con besos suaves, lamiendo. Sus oídos escuchaba la maravillosa melodía que provocaba los gemidos de Danny.


	14. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

Sí, la nuca de Danny era muy erótica y tentadora, sus hombros no se quedaban a atrás, le gusta besar esa zona y lo que descubrió casi enseguida, a tocar esa zona los gemidos de Danny se hacían más fuerte, y él lo hubiera sabido antes, tal vez habría buscado la excusa experta del tocar el cuello, “Danny, permite que te arreglé la corbata, y el cuello de la camisa”.

Tenía que besar a Danny y lo hizo, abandonó la hermosa espalda de Danny y fue directo a buscar los labios de Danny, era extraño que desde que comenzaron, aún no se habían besado, ¡ya era hora!.

 

Completamente una delicia, probar los labios de su amigo rubio, le estaba invadiendo su boca, pero no había resistencia alguna, todo lo contrario, le daba la bienvenida, esos labios que tanto había ansiado, (se había cumplido su mayor sueño, y ojala no fuera un sueño).

 

Sintió como Danny movía, pero no por beso, el moreno se percató que la silla era demasiado incómoda para ellos. (sobre todo para Danny).

 

Rompieron el beso, y Steve le susurró al oído.

_Tumbate en la cama- el comandante, fue a buscar en sus cajones el material más importante, no pudo dejar de sonreír, al ver un cajón enteró de condones, y una Tarjeta, leyó la tarjeta.

“somos el club de fans de Steve/danny, (es decir, tu hermana y Kono, y Chin), si estás leyendo esto, significa que que habéis dejado de jugar al gato y al ratón, y están a punto de tener Sexo, ¡Ya era hora!”

Era una tarjeta bastante grande.

 

Tomó varios condones, y no estaban caducados y tenían lubricante.

Se acercó a la cama y dejó los condones en la mesita.

 

Danny estaba tumbado, pero se había quitado el pantalón, no le importó, (de momento).

El moreno, se sentó sobre el rubio, y empezar a masajear la esplendida espalda, de su amante, se movía con destreza en ese terreno que poco a poco estaba descubriendo.

Llegó la hora, de quitar el pantalones y lo hizo, con ayuda de Danny.

Esa prenda infernal estaba en el suelo.

 

Mucha veces, sin que nadie se percatará había mirado el hermoso culo de su amigo, y ahora hacía más que mirar, lo masajeaba, podría dejar su marca de dientes sobre él, (y lo hizo).


	15. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

Danny tenía el mejor culo del mundo, ni siquiera Jennifer Lopéz podría superlo.

 

Steve le gustaba también besar la espalda de su compañero, pero sucedió una cosa, el rubio hizo un movimiento digno de un ninja, que dejó al comandante debajo del policía, que ahora había tomado el control, se restregaba y besaba al moreno, hasta que paró.

 

_ Querido amigo, te advierto que si no te quitas la ropa, emprenderé un largo monólogo y mis manos en vez de moverse en tu cuerpo, se moverán en el aire. Te advierto que puedo estar toda la noche hablando.- parecía que iba a besar al moreno, pero le negó el beso- Puedo hablar de que un jefe acoso sexualmente a un empleado, o que es de mala educación tener los zapatos en la cama.

 

_ Vale, vale, pero creo que primero te tienes que quitar de encima un momento- Danny lo hizo, Steve se puso en pie, y tenía la perfecta visión de Danny, tocándose, y tal era la desesperación del moreno, que se arranco la camisa, se quitó lo zapatos, y calcetines, y dando botes que quito el pantalón como si lo quemará. Ya en calzoncillos, subió a la cama, (encima de Danny), pero Danny volvió dejarlo debajo de él.

 

_ Steven, creo que te has olvidado de una cosa- señalo el calzoncillos.

 

_Babe, no me he olvidado de él, quería que tú me lo quitaras- tenía esa maravillosa sonrisa picará que tan sola dedica a Danny.

No se lo quitó, se lo arrancó.


	16. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

Una cosa estaba clara para Danny que nunca pensó (o no se atrevería pensar) que le gustaría sentir el cuerpo desnudo jefe, debajo de su cuerpo, su mano en el pene del loco del su compañero, mientras le mordía los labios, (con suavidad), y de vez en cuando miraba a los ojos del puñetero Seal que había cambiado toda su vida en el instante que lo había apuntado con un arma, y ver como se le oscurecía por la lujuria y el placer.

 

El Seal, acariciaba el hermoso culo de su compañero, y de vez en cuando dejaba que sus dedos se adueñaran de la maravillosa abertura proporcionando un excelente placer.

 

Los jadeos y gemidos llenaban el dormitorio.

 

Steve pensó que ya era hora de estar arriba, y uno de sus movientes, conseguido tumbar a su compañero.

 

Sus dedos acariciaron el pelo rubio de su compañero, poco a poco deslizo es dedos con una lentitud abrumadora, hacia el pecho del rubio, y le pellizco con suavidad los pezones, mientras que el dueño de esos excitantes pezones, lanzaba un dulce quejido.

 

Sus cuerpos se restregaban, se reconocían.

 

Ahora la boca del Seal se había adueñado de los pezones del rubio, esa boca ha tomado de rehén el torso desnudo, y ha buscado refugio en la entrepierna, decida a causar los desperfectos necesarios para obtener todo lo que ha estado buscando desde apareció ese huracán llamado Daniel Willams.

 

****

Le dio la espalda a ese hombre que se había negado compartir la cama con él, y prefería dormir en un incómodo sofá, hecho para torturar su hermosa espalda. Cogiendo un condón, no paró de como había cambiado las cosas, ese hermoso bajito, en ese no sólo iba a dormir en su cama le estaba proporcionando el placer que los mismos dioses del Olimpo tendrían celos y envidia harían desear ser meros mortales, con tal de por ser dueños de ese placer que los llevaba al Olimpo sin ayuda de la Ambrosía.

 

*****

 

Se podría decir que al moreno encantaba estar en el interior del rubio, navegar en él, y escuchar los gemidos de ambos, el sudor ambos mezclarse.

 

Saber el momento exacto que el detective alcanza el orgasmo, mientras el suyo le sigue.

 

Pero tenía presente que el rubio a ciencia cierta quería conseguir la revancha.


	17. Chapter 17

A la mañana siguiente.

 

Steve se despertó, extendió la mano, para acariciar a Danno, pero no estaba, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y comprobar que todo fue un sueño. Despacio los abre, encuentra las pruebas de la desfrenada noche de placer: el pijama de Danny, el frasco de áloe, (que nunca llegaron usar).

Se levante, busca cualquier cosa que le sirva para taparse, y la encuentra, una toalla.

Decido a buscar a Danny, pero el ruido de la puerta le hace ver que no

hace falta, pues el rey de Roma se ha dignado aparecer, vestido con unos pantalones rojos, cortados, esos pantalones parecen que se deslizan lentamente por la caderas.

 

_ ¡Danny!- trata de acercarse pero el rubio no lo deja.

 

_ ¿Sabes qué?- Danno no deja que el moreno se le acerqué, tiene una mano detrás de la espalda- He oído una conversación bastante divertida entre Mary y Kono por el móvil, mientras iba a buscar un vaso de agua- dijo con sarcasmo.

 

_ ¿qué tipo de conversación?- preguntó, en ese momento temió que el detective estuviera armado.

 

_ ¡ Que todo este tiempo me has engañado, mentido! - levantó la voz, y camina por la habitación, pero aún con la mano en la espalda- ¡que en esta casa existe una 3 habitación, y que las mujeres que he visto son actrices contratadas por Chin y Kono!

 

_ Te oculte de la habitación, pero no sabía nada sobre las mujeres, ¡te o juro!- Williams se alejaba de él.

_ ¡Permitiste que durmiera en el sofá de las mil torturas! - gritó. ¡dime que no tienes nada que ver con lo que sucedió en el apartamento!.

 

_ ¡quería que durmieras conmigo desde la primera noche!- sus manos sujetaban fuertemente la toalla para que no se cayera. - Y no hice nada a tu apartamento- El rubio poco a poco supo que su compañero era sincero, pero era la hora de la venganza, de la Revancha, por haberle obligado a dormir en el sofá.

 

Al fin dejo ver al comandante lo que escondía, el bastón plateado, y se acercó el rubio.

 

_ ¡quiero que te des la vuelta, que camines hacía la pared, y con las manos arriba, y te prepares a hacer cacheado.

 

_ ¡Pero Dann...!

 

_¡Silencio, aquí da las órdenes soy yo, y soldado, no me haga utilizar este bastón sobre su lindo cuerpo!

 

Steve sabía en ese momento que su mente dejo de pensar, y su pene daba saltitos de alegría a ver su amante tan autoritario, dando órdenes.

 

_¡Soldado haga lo que digo! - Steve obedeció, ya en la pared, se preparo, separó las piernas, sus manos estaban contra la pared, no se atrevía girar la cabeza, oyó como se acercaba a él. Sintió como Danny le arrancó la toalla y la tiro lejos, ya estaba completamente a merced del rubio, y eso de vez de darle miedo, hizo que lo excitará.

 

Quien estaba dando órdenes, paso el bastón por el interior de muslo del soldado, después decidió que era mejor hacer un recorrido por el cuerpo del del soldado.

 

_ ¿le gusta sentir el frio de metal?- Dado que el más alto no respondió, el poli le dio un golpe suave con el bastón. - ¡Responda soldado con Sí señor!

 

_¡Si, señor!- Su pene esta rebosante de felicidad.

Williams, separó un poco más las piernas del soldado, soltó el bastón y empezó acariciar todo su cuerpo, menos su pene, (detalle que al principio paso desapercibido, pero luego se hizo más evidente, cuando había transcurrido 15 minutos o una eternidad), al fin Danny se arrodillo, su lengua se perdió en la deliciosa abertura que había sido ignorada junto al pene, poquito a poco liberaba del castigo al moreno, aún le quedaba castigo por cumplir.

 

Steve echaba mucho de menos los besos de Danny, y deseaba más que nada en el mundo esos besos.

 

_¡Date al vuelta, y toma la posición descanso!

 

_¡Si, señor!- Steve obedeció-

 

Daniel se arrodillo, y por fin había decidido levantar el castigo a ese pene que aclamaba por las atenciones de ese maldito rubio que tanto le había hecho sufrir. Los jadeos y gemidos se habían hechos más fuertes, mientras que Danny saboreaba el pene del rubio. Mientras las manos del soldado fueron cautelosas al pelo del rubio. Pasaron varios minutos.

 

_¡Por favor, Danny, Besame ya,!- suplicó Steve una y otra vez,hasta que obtuvo una respuesta.

 

_ La próxima vez me mientas, no sólo te voy a negar el sexo, si no los besos. ¡Entendido, soldado!

 

_¡si, señor!- Danny se había levantado y con una velocidad tremenda, agarró del pelo y empezó a besarlo, con dureza, y poco a poco sus besos se hicieron suaves, húmedos, calientes, sus dientes mordía con suavidad, los labios de ese tonto Seal caliente.

 

****

_ ¡de Cara a la pared! - ya no estaba tan frustrado sexualmente el moreno. Mientras que el rubio fue a buscar algo. Regreso, y pudo oír como algo se estaba abriendo.

Ya era la hora, el pene del policía ya estaba en su interior, embistiendo, con lentamente, hasta que el moreno se acostumbrará, y lo hizo.

 

_¡Más, más rápido, por favor!- suplicaba.

 

****

-Creo que debemos darnos una ducha, antes de irnos a trabajar- dijo Daniel antes de tirar el condón en la papelera del baño, y de pronto Steve lo levantó y llevó a la ducha.

 

_¡Si, señor!


	18. FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

Era una mala idea ducharse juntos, pues ver el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja, mientras se enjabonaba y el agua le caía como un manantial, produjo un cortocircuito en el celebro de Steve, y sin querer evitarlo beso a su amante, o trató de hacerlo.

 

_ Steve, eres insaciable, pero llegamos tarde al trabajo, y no quiero que mi jefe me despide.

 

_ Tal vez una Justificación del médico, te ayudaría con ese ogro que tienes como jefe- dijo dando suaves besos en el cuello, mientras sus manos palpaban el culo de Danny.

 

_ O tal vez, debería tirarme al jefe, creo que esta loquito por mi culo- sonrió.

 

_ no Sólo por tu cuerpo, esta loco por ti- Steve se frotaba contra Danny, masturba, mientras que Danny le masturbaba, mientras los besos se hieron más apasionados, más intensos, mientras el agua cubría los hermosos cuerpos entrelazados.

 

***

Ya en el coche.

 

_ Sigo sin saber, el motivo que tú tengas que conducir mi coche- exclamó Danno, tratando de discutir con Steve, tratando de disimular la sonrisa- Y que te guste conducir no es razón.

 

_ Pues te diré que me gusta conducir el coche de mi novio- dijo eso y viendo la ración de Danny..

 

_ Pobre de tu novio, no sabe que le espera- dijo sin pensar, hasta que de dio cuenta de algo- Este es mi coche, y conduces el coche de tu novio, eso me convierte a mi en tu novio.

 

_ Aun no te lo crees, pero eres mi novio- puso una mano en la pierna de Danny.

 

_ Suena raro decirlo en alto, y lo más raro fue que fuimos los últimos en darnos cuenta- Colocó su mano sobre la de Steve.

 

*/***

 

Ya en la sede.

 

_ ¡Por fin, llegan nuestra pareja favorita!- Exclamó Kono.

 

_ No sé pegarte o darte un beso- dijo Danny a Kono-

 

_ Prefiero un beso apasionado, pero no quiero volver celoso a tu novio- mirando a Steve- un abrazo mejor- Danny y Kono se abrazaron.

 

_ Chin, creo que debería matarte por enviarme a esas lunáticas, pero creo esta vez te voy a perdonar- y abrazo a Chin, el abrazo fue corto, pues Steve les llamó la atención.

 

_ Os habéis salvado de una buena, de un despido- Steve abrazo a los primos- ¡gracias!

 

****

_ ¿dónde esta Steve y Danny?- preguntó Kono, pero su pregunta fue contestada cuando oyó unos jadeos y gemidos procedentes del baño de Steve.

_ Creo que debieron encontrar las provisiones de condones- dijo Chin, mirando a su prima- Pronto les llegará los últimos analisis de sangre, y estoy seguro que todo salió bien.

_ Mucho mejor, pues si siguen por ese camino, no les van a quedar condones.

 

_ O el sueldo de ambos no les va alcanzar para comprarlos.

 

****

 

Ya en la casa

 

Mary charlaba tranquilamente Grace, mientras la niña dibujaba en una mesa.

 

_¡Grace!- ella se levantó a abrazar a su padre- ¡No te esperaba!- besando la frente de su hija, tras dejarla en el suelo. - Pero me alegro de verte.

 

_ Grace, se va a quedar unos días- dijo Mary, se acercó a su hermano y le dijo al oído- ¡te dije que te ayudaría a conquistar a Danny- Steve abrazo a su hermana.

 

_ Pero no tenemos habitación preparada.

 

_ En eso te equivocas, mi querido cuñado- lo dijo sonriendo.

 

_ ¿Cuñado? -preguntó a Mary- ¡Por fin se han dado cuenta que están casado!- dijo Grace Dando saltos de alegría y fue a abrazar a Steve quién la recibió con los brazos abiertos.-¡Steve!

 

_ Ya es la hora que Grace, duerma en su habitación- El moreno bajo a la niña, y Mary la tomó de la mano, y abrió la puerta. La pequeña se alegro por lo que veía, estaba decorada para una niña, con sus series favoritas.

 

_ ¿Tú sabías esto?- preguntó Danny a Steve.

 

_ No, la idea del dormitorio fue de Mary, seguro que decoraba cuando estamos en el trabajo-tomo de la mano a Danny.

 

_ Dentro de poco van insonorizar vuestro dormitorio-dijo Mary con una maligna sonrisa Mary, y ambos hombres se dieron cuenta que tal vez la rubia esta en la casa, escuchando en la casa todo el rato, y ambos hombres se sonrojaron. Y dieron un tímido- ¡Gracias!


End file.
